


Head Over Knees

by Tamy_M



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, alex must be protected that poor soul, but like its over knees, some puns at the end you have been warned, very brief mention of willie's death, very dumb and mushy, willex fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamy_M/pseuds/Tamy_M
Summary: It was supposed to be a lovely afternoon... until it wasn't.Or that one time Alex had an existential crisis over his knees.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Head Over Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, important question - can you feel your knees?  
> I'm sure we've all questioned our mortality and the meaning of life at some point but knees? Do we feel our knees? SHOULD we feel our knees?
> 
> This whole fic is the result of my roommate asking me this same exact question because she was reading a story where the following exchange happened and it broke her so apparently I deserved to suffer as well:
> 
> "I can't even feel my knees anymore."  
> "Can you usually feel them?"
> 
> After recovering from our respective knee-related crises, I made the glorious observation: "strong Willie and Alex vibes" and the rest is history.
> 
> I wrote this in the span of one evening and it's the first thing I've written in years so I apologize for any mistakes. Now please enjoy this dumb little story of a boy freaking out over his knees.

It was supposed to be a fun, carefree afternoon. Willie had finally convinced Alex to let him teach him how to skateboard and while Alex was still hesitant, he was looking forward to spending time with his boyfriend. It was supposed to be _fun_ and _jolly_. That is until said boyfriend decided to absolutely destroy his life for the foreseeable future with one abhorrent, stupid question. 

They have been at it for a couple of hours now—at the local skate park, making sure to avoid the more crowded areas since kids passing through them constantly turned out to be quite distracting, though it didn’t take long for Willie to realize that the source of the problem lay elsewhere. 

“I just don’t see how this is safe I mean you literally _died_ doing this.”

“You cannot expect me to do that! Human feet don’t work like that!”

“The ground is so uneven how am I supposed to stay on this thing?”

“I’m too tall for this, Willie.”

After another unsuccessful attempt at trying to stay on the board long enough for it to be considered riding, Alex kicked up the dirt in frustration and turned to Willie, who was silently cackling to himself. He did genuinely try to teach Alex at first, but at this point, it was all purely for his amusement. 

“Can’t we just accept I’m never gonna be a cool skater like you and move on? We’ve been doing this for hours. I can’t even feel my knees anymore!” Alex whined dramatically, hoping for a fond eye-roll from Willie and an offer to go hang out and watch a movie or something.

Instead, Willie gave him a pointed look and it the most deadpan of voices asked a most despicable question that would haunt Alex for all eternity:

“Can you _usually_ feel your knees?” 

\---

It’s not that Luke and Reggie weren’t expecting to find Alex in the studio. They just didn’t expect to find him lying face down on the sofa, eyes wide and expressionless. 

Exchanging confused looks, the pair slowly made their way closer, approaching the sofa cautiously.

“Hey, Alex? You okay, bro?” asked Luke gently, shooting Reggie another concerned look when the blond didn’t respond.

Reggie cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut off by Alex mumbling quietly from where he had now buried his face in one of the pillows.

“Can you, guys, like… feel your knees?” 

Both boys stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Um, what—?”

“Can you guys…” repeated Alex as he sat up slowly, looking up at the confused pair. His eyes were wide and desperate. “Can you feel your knees?”

After exchanging even more confused looks, Luke turned back to Alex, chuckling nervously as his eyes darted between Alex and Reggie.

“Dude, we're ghosts, we can’t feel anything.”

Within a fraction of a second, Alex's expression turned from desperate to despondent. He briefly glanced down at his knees, then back up at the guys and poofed out.

As they stood there, staring at the spot where their friend was just sitting moments ago, Reggie turned to Luke with a panicked look on his face.

“ _Should_ we feel our knees?!”

\--- 

After spiraling for a couple of days, Alex figured that the next best thing would be to pose this dilemma to a living person, considering they can actually feel their body parts. Unfortunately, Julie was having absolutely none of it as she had an assignment to finish, so he decided to ask Flynn—a decision he’d soon come to regret as Flynn replied that she can and that they feel _squishy_. 

Utterly broken and devastated, Alex found himself standing in the museum. They were supposed to meet up at the Orpheum later, but Alex knew his boyfriend too well. They were changing the installations again and Willie could never pass up the opportunity to jump over some modern art. 

The boy in question was sitting on one of the concrete benches, fiddling with the wheels on his board and humming under his breath. It took Willie a moment to notice the blond but once he did, his whole face lit up with the brightest of smiles and he jumped up from his seat to greet Alex with a hug. 

“Hot dog! What are you doing here?” He asked, eyes twinkling with excitement as he pulled away, though his face fell seconds later when he saw the look on Alex’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Alex shuffled over to the bench and sat down, gesturing vaguely to his exposed knees with a look of despair on his face. _Squishy?_

Willie gave him a confused look before realization hit him. “Oh! Alex, are you still worried about the knee thing? I was just joking, come on.”

Alex stayed quiet, staring down at his knees. _Could he ever really feel them? Were his knees even real?_

His trance was broken moments later by Willie suddenly appearing between his legs, kneeling down on the floor and looking up at Alex. He pressed a soft kiss to one of Alex’s knees and smiled up at the boy brightly. 

“Could you feel _that_?”

Alex stared at him dumbfounded, a rose tint in his cheeks. 

“I- uh...”

Willie grinned and quickly kissed the other knee as well before resting his head on Alex’s thigh and looking up at the blond lovingly. “How about that? Could you feel that?” he asked, still smiling. 

At this point, Alex was completely red in the face, heart pounding. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, yeah... Yeah, I could feel that.”

Willie grinned in response. 

“Then I guess you can feel your knees as well.”

He pressed another quick kiss to the side of Alex's thigh and stood up, offering the blond a hand to help him get up as well. 

As they stood there hand in hand, two ghosts in the middle of an empty museum, Alex finally caught himself thinking not about knees, but rather about how in love he was with the boy beside him, stupid questions and all. 

\---

Alex gets over the knee thing pretty quickly after that, but Willie never lets him live it down, of course.

He mainly uses song puns to remind him every once in a while.

“I can’t feel my knees when I’m with you, hot dog.”

“Alex, can you feel your knees tonight?”

“ _I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my knees_ —oh come on, sing with me!”

Alex pretends to hate it. He _wants_ to hate it, but he can’t. 

He loves him too much. 

“Hey, Willie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m head over _knees_ for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope this silly little story made you smile. <3


End file.
